Afrontar el pasado o sucumbir ante el presente
by Jimcat
Summary: Una nueva gema llega al mundo mágico; alguien cuya historia puede ayudar o perjudicar el destino de Harry; la pregunta ahora no es"salvar o no al mundo mágico", la verdadera interroganet es: "odiarias a alguien por su pasado?"


**_Todos los personajes [excepto Zapph] y lugares de esta historia, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, _**

**Ok, después pasar un largo tiempo sin escribir nada... ****aquí estoii de nuevo! xDDD**

**bien pues primero ke nada... gracias a Andy iglesias porke ella fue la ke me incito a hacer esta historia con esta trama**

**ii gracias a Dany Mora! por haberme apoyado y dado ideas durante todo el trayecto que llevo escribiendo LAS AMOOO! 3**

**Disfrutenlo...**

**Capitulo 1: Juramento inquebrantable**

"_Snape es un gran mago. Un excelente mortífago y alguien que me ha demostrado que no tengo porque dudar de su confianza". _Voldemort estaba pensando cómo le iba a contar a Snape su gran secreto. Un secreto que ni los mejores oclumantes habían descubierto.

-Severus, ven aquí, acércate- dijo Voldemort en un susurro, algo raro en él y a la vez inquietantemente aterrador –tengo algo que contarte, algo que es muy importante y que nadie en todo el mundo mágico y no mágico sabe- Snape se sintió atraído por la confesión que se "señor" estaba a punto de hacerle

"_Tal vez esto sirva para ayudar a Albus y además para que el altanero de Potter por fin este fuera de peligro y haya cumplido mi misión"_ Mientras Snape cavilaba sobre lo que podía ser esta gran e importante confesión que Voldemort le había confiado, El Señor Oscuro recordaba todo lo que había pasado y trataba de encontrar un modo de decírselo a Snape sin perder autoridad ni respeto. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo que Snape pensaba pues a pesar de ser un excelente oclumante, tenía su cabeza tan metida en sus propios recuerdos que no se daba tiempo de nada más.

-Mi Lord- Snape hizo una reverencia y habló con una voz serena y solemne –cuenta con mi confianza y discreción para lo que sea que sea tan importante como para perturbarlo de esa manera- Snape a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo de lo bueno que era actuando y de lo sereno que se mantenía a pesar de que estaba jugando con fuego, y con un fuego sumamente peligroso.

-Severus, si a ti te he escogido para confiarte este secreto tan íntimo es porque confío en que de tu boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra y que nadie más se enterará en tu vida de lo que yo te voy a decir en este momento- dudo unos segundo antes de hablar –Severus, yo tuve una vida muy difícil en mi infancia- Snape asintió, todos los mortífagos sabían cómo había sido la vida de Voldemort antes de conocer el mundo mágico

-Lo sé mi Lord, pero aún así no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con su terrible confesión- Snape se aventuró a apresurar un poco las cosas esperando que Voldemort no se percatara de su impaciencia; pero lo hizo.

El Señor Oscuro soltó una pequeña y discreta carcajada y prosiguió

-La curiosidad mato al gato, mi viejo amigo- y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara. Esto puso los pelos de punta a Snape quién trató de manejar la situación con la serenidad de siempre pero ahora era diferente pues ya no estaba seguro de que Voldemort no estuviera enterado de a quién correspondía su lealtad

-Lo lamento mi Lord- otra reverencia, Snape ahora se sentía más aterrado que nada, Voldemort lo había atrapado en su impaciencia por conocer el secreto y no quería que lo obligara a callar con el juramento inquebrantable

-Bien Severus, pero me gustaría asegurarme que mi secreto estará seguro contigo- ¡no puede ser! Me obligara a hacer el juramento inquebrantable

-Mi Lord, tiene mi palabra- mintió Snape

-Oh, Severus- de nuevo una sonrisa malévola –si algo he aprendido es a no confiar en nadie, y a pesar de haberme demostrado tu fidelidad, necesito que hagas el juramento inquebrantable para que esté seguro que de tu boca no saldrá nada- Snape ya no sabía qué hacer, así que tuvo que aceptar pues no le quedaba otra opción

Snape puso su mano unida a la de Voldemort y Lucius fue el padrino de la promesa.

-Severus Snape, juras que nunca saldrá de tu boca ni una palabra de lo que aquí te comente el Señor Tenebroso- Lucius miró expectante a Snape

-Sí, lo juro-Una fina luz roja salió de la varita y se enroscó en el brazo de Snape y de Lord Voldemort uniéndolos. Lucius prosiguió –Juras que el secreto del Señor Tenebroso quedará sellado dentro de tu boca lo que resta de tu vida-

-Sí, lo juro- Un nuevo rayo de luz roja salió de la varita y se enroscó de nuevo en las manos de Snape y Voldemort formando una cadena

-Y juras que sin importar lo que el secreto implique, nunca lo dirás a nadie ni harás nada que implique revelarlo en vida- su mano temblaba pero no la retiró ni vaciló un instante

-Sí, juro- un nuevo resplandor rojizo salió de la varita de Lucius y le iluminó la cara dejándolo atónito. El nuevo rayo de luz atravesó los otros dos uniéndolos con fuerza simbolizando el juramento que nunca se podría deshacer.

-Bien, ahora que ya todo está arreglado, Lucius, permítenos un momento a solas a Severus y a mí- Voldemort dijo

-Sí, mi Lord- a Lucius no le agradaba que Voldemort lo alejara ni que tuviera más confianza en Severus pero aún así obedeció pues sabía que no tenía alternativa.

-Bien Severus, toma asiento para que te platique lo que tanto me ha costado contarle a alguien en tantos años-

-oooo-oooo-Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Black…

-¡Harry!- Hermione se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo apretándolo con mucha fuerza

-¡Hermione!, no me dejas… respirar- la chica se apartó de su amigo y lo besó en las dos mejillas

-Harry, cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí- Ron había arribado a la casa de los Black horas antes que él

Cenaron como era costumbre, con una deliciosa comida preparada por la Sra. Weasly y se retiraron a sus camas; nadie había comentado ni había hecho nada por sacar a colación el tema de la muerte de Sirius, cosa que Harry agradeció internamente.

Harry tuvo pesadillas como hacía tiempo que tenía, Ron roncó toda la noche, excepto cuando soñó con arañas y Hermione en la habitación de al lado, junto con Ginny, se durmió hasta tarde platicando con ella de lo que sentía por Ronald

-ooooooooooo-

En la mansión de los Malfoy…

-Draco, quiero que hablemos acerca de un tema muy importante- Draco había evitado a su padre durante todas las vacaciones pues no quería volverse mortífago. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en volverse un asesino de ese tipo y jamás lo aceptaría

-Dígame padre, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Lucius se sorprendió de ver la resignación con la que su hijo hablaba con él

-Este año, tendrás familia dentro de la escuela, y me gustaría que la ayudaras para que se adapte pronto a el colegio- Draco instintivamente pensó _"¿la?, así que ayudaría a una __**chica**_**"** ahora si le gustaba a Draco el sentido que había tomado la conversación

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es esa chica de la que me hablas?- Lucius se sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que su hijo estaba pensando

-No haré presentaciones ahora, pero en el tren la conocerás y espero la trates bien, es hija de tu tía Adara-

-¿Adara, mi tía que vive en Grecia?- Draco había escuchado que su padre quería mucho a su hermana pero nunca la había visto en persona, solo en fotografías… y era muy bella

Le parecía perfecto poder conocerla ahora, y mucho mejor: a su hija.

**bueno pues espero ke les haya gustadooo**

**ii obviamente esperoo muchos pero muchos reviews!**

**nos leemos!**

**biep!**


End file.
